This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Asthma is a common chronic lung disease in the United States, affecting more than 17 million persons. It is an inflammatory condition of the airways whose cause is not completely understood. Approximately 10% of asthmatics have "severe asthma" with continuous symptoms despite the use of high doses of inhaled or oral corticosteroids (medications to reduce inflammation in the airways). This group of studies examines genes and cells/fluid from lungs of people with asthma to better understand why asthma is more severe in some people.